Words That Fall From the Sky
by Galaxia Girl
Summary: A woman trying to protect the man she loves. An officer trying to find leads on his best friend's murder. A mother trying to get over the death of her child. Two boys surrounded by suicide. How are all of these connected, you ask? By an angel delivering messages from the dead. (Pairings: Royai, Edwin) Please read and review! Modern!AU
1. Love

"I love you, Daddy"

* * *

A young woman walked through the woods alone. It had been a few days since her father's death, and she needed a place to clear her mind. She was sad, but not sad enough to be bawling her eyes out about it. She wasn't even close to her father. He was distant, and cared little for the girl. She had to defend herself from a young age.

She wasn't all alone, however. There was a young boy who made frequent stops to her place. They both became friends quickly. Turns out, the boy had dead parents too, and lived with his aunt in Central.

The woman had never gone to the city, and wasn't planning to. Living the rest of her life in peace and helping out in the flower shop seemed like a good idea to her.

She stopped to pick up some wood for her fireplace. It was early spring and the snow hadn't completely melted yet. The sun peeked through the trees, giving her bits of warmth. But still, it was nothing compared to _his_ touch.

The woman shook her head, annoyed. She should be thinking about what she would be eating for dinner, not _him_! She shouldn't be thinking about the man who left her. The man who left her for a more interesting life, in Central.

 _But he told me he would return for me..._

Seeing that coming out to the woods made her feel worse, she decided to turn back and go home. As she walked, more thoughts came to mind.

 _If you love him so much, then why don't you join him in the city?_

"I don't love him!", she yelled out loud. She sighed. "I just... care"

The woman began to walk much faster. She could already see her house in the distance. She ran, but not so fast that the bundle she was holding would fall.

She opened the door to her home. She could hear whispers from within. Who was in her house?

"Y'know Win, we could've left it at the doorstep", a male's voice said.

"But we need to make sure that the letters arrive safely. That's our job!". That was a girl's voice.

The woman slipped into the kitchen quietly, put the bundle of sticks onto the floor, and grabbed a knife.

She crept into the living room, and didn't believe what she saw next. She saw a young boy, no older than sixteen, sitting on her father's armchair, close to the fireplace. The fireplace, bright with flames. Beside the boy, was a floating staff. The woman didn't see a girl, however.

 _Then where did the girl's voice come from?_

The boy turned, and laid his eyes on the woman. She gasped, and held the blade in his direction.

"Stop!", she she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Don't touch me!"

The boy wasn't alarmed by this at all. He rose from the seat and approached the woman.

"Please, I am not here to harm you. I'm just here to deliver something to you". He pulled a letter out from his coat and held it out to her.

She lowered her knife, and took the letter from his hands.

"What is it?", she asked.

The boy turned to the staff. At the top, a bright blue gem, shone brightly. It began to rise higher.

"I'm so glad you asked!", it exclaimed. "The letter you are holding right now is a _Shigofumi_!"

"A Shigofumi?", the woman asked, puzzled.

"Yes, a Shigofumi is a letter from the departed! When people die, they get one chance to write something, whether it be love, hate, hope or regret!", the staff said happily.

"I don't believe you. Stop trying to trick me!", the woman commanded.

"You are Riza Hawkeye, correct?", the boy asked.

Riza gasped, and stepped back. How did they know who she was? Who would want to write to her?

"The letter was sent from a man named Berthold Hawkeye", the boy replied.

Riza looked at the letter. It was red, with a strange stamp on it.

"This... this is from the dead?", she asked, nervously.

The young boy nodded.

"How do you know who I am?"

"It's quite complicated, actually. I not going to go into details though. Just say it involves a bit of... magic"

"Then, who are you?"

The boy turned to look at his staff. "I knew she was going to say that" he mumbled. He sighed and looked up to Riza.

"We are post-workers. Although we have the appearance of a human, we really aren't" he said, golden orbs staring into her soul.

"You mean, you deliver these... letters?" the woman asked.

This time, the staff answered her. "Yes! We deliver Shigofumi 24/7, seven days a week, four weeks a month, twelve mon-"

"She gets it!" the boy exclaimed, glaring at the staff. He put his hand in his pocket, pulled out an old-fashioned pocket watch and looked at it. The boy groaned.

"Listen woman, we've been here for more than we're supposed to. I'm sorry, but we have to leave" he said, as he reached to take his talking staff. Before he could leave, Riza called out to him.

"Wait! I have one more question. Can I at least get your name?"

The boy gave a smirk. "If you're ever looking for me, the name's Edo. By the way, this fire will last you tonight and tomorrow"

"Oh! My name's Winry, but the next time you see me, I'll be human!" she cried happily.

Edo glared at her once more. Winry's little gem glowed slightly duller than before. He smiled before walking out the door.

"Goodbye" said Winry.

Riza waved, but said nothing.

After they left, the woman decided to go upstairs. She sat on her bed and stared at the letter for a bit. The envelope was a shade of red that reminded her of blood, and had a strange stamp on it. The stamp was pitch black with tiny wisps of colour. It wasn't something she had seen before.

 _They better not be playing around with me..._

Riza opened the letter and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper.

 _This... is all for me?_

She expected more, but wasn't very surprised that her father would send her something as small as this. She unfolded the piece of paper and immediately recognized her father's scratchy handwriting. Her heart started to beat faster as she started to read it.

 _Dear Riza,_

 _Take care of Roy. I feel that he is going to do_ something _incredibly stupid. Be there to stop him._

 _Sincerely,_

 _B. Hawkeye_

Riza sighed. Again, she wasn't surprised at what her father wrote her. She knew that her father cared a lot for Roy. She put the paper back inside its envelope and placed it on her bedside table. She knew what her father was asking. To what he asked Riza to do, she would have to leave behind the life she wished for. She would have to go after Roy. She would have to go to the city.

Now, the city didn't seem as bad as she thought.

* * *

Somewhere, a young boy lay asleep in a hospital bed. Sunlight shone through the window, onto his face. He stirred for a bit, then went back to being motionless.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's it for everyone. Hope you like this frst chapter. I wanted to do this kind of story for a while, and after watching Shigofumi, I was inspired to do this. I was able to write this while the rest of my friends were writing letters to their dead relatives. This was supposed to be a crossover, but I feel it would be better to put it into one anime since we're using more FMA characters than Shigofumi.**

 **Just so you know, the vagueness is kind of intentional. I will reveal more about the characters and leave it up to you to put things together. I hope it's not too bad, though.**

 **Also, it's been a while since I've seen both shows, so if there's anything I got wrong, please tell me!**

 **Just wanted to let you know that updates might not come quickly, so I thank you in advance for waiting patiently. I'll probably be busy playing Mystic Messenger.**

 **Quick Question: Who here ships Victuuri?**

 **Lastly, the anime aren't mine. Just saying.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it!**

 **Love,**

 **Galaxia**

 **P.S: Does Jumin Han is gay?**


	2. Crayons

**A/N: Happy New Year! I know that 2k16 was... memorable but I believe we can make 2017 a good year. Thank you for everyone that favourited or followed the story, you guys made my day!**

 **Disclaimer: None of these belong to me...**

 **When I was working on this, I listened a lot to anime OST's, especially the one's from Yuuri on Ice! I absolutely loved both Eros and Agape. If you ever have the chance, find those two songs on Youtube or something. Those songs helped me focus.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Edo watched as the man fell onto his knees and cried. His eyes were swollen and tears were streaming down his face. Edo couldn't help but pity this man.

It was always the emotional ones that got him, but he couldn't waste any more of his precious time watching a human bawl like a child. He had plans, and get wanted to leave.

Just as the boy was walking away, the man reached out and grabbed his arm. Edo turned around, and saw the man smile. Tears were still shining in his eyes.

"Thank you", the man whispered. "Uh… you're welcome?" was Edo's reply.

Then, the man went down and resumed his crying. Edo walked away, Aaron's Rod in hand. He glanced at the man one last time, and gave him a small, hopeful smile.

"Where to?" asked Win

"I want to stop at a café first. Walking to and from a cottage in the woods has made me hungry", said Edo, while rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, I wanna eat something too" replied Win.

Edo turned to his staff "But you're not even human…."

There was a small silence between them.

"Geez Edo, quit trying to crush my dreams"

The boy turned and began walking faster. He didn't say anything else. After what seemed like thirty minutes of walking (or floating, in Win's case), they saw a small sign that read _Café Joie_

"We're already in Central?"

"Yes. Apparently you were too busy daydreaming about being human to even notice", answered Edo

If Win had a face to express emotions on it, it would have been of extreme anger. Instead, she floated higher and hit him on the head. Edo yelped in pain and rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"That's what you deserve"

Edo shook his head and opened the door to the café, letting Win in first. It was warm that day, so the both of them ate outside.

Taking spoonfuls of his strawberry parfait, Edo asked "Why do you want to be human so badly? There's nothing you're missing by being an Aaron's Rod"

"I... want to be human, because... I want to experience the same happiness as everyone else" she stated.

"What do you mean happiness? You're always in a good mood"

Win sighed "I want that other kind of happiness, more... like..." she sighed once more.

"I don't want to always tell the truth, Edo! I want to lie, I want to cheat! I want to keep secrets from others! _That_ is why I want to be _human_! _That's_ the happiness _I want_!"

Edo choked on his parfait.

"What?"

Win's gem glowed dull. So dull to the point that it was gray. Her partner looked down at the table.

"Win, what good will you do by lying to others? By lying to me?" Edo asked.

"Always telling the truth is boring, I can't even tell a white lie as an Aaron's Rod! White lies! I can't ever promise to keep a secret because I know I'll have to-" she paused when she saw the tears on the table.

"I never knew you could do that, Win" the boy sobbed. "Do you really want to be human, so you could do things like that?"

"I ah-" she started.

"D-do y-you honestly th-think th-that humans gain happiness by lying and cheating?" Edo hiccuped. "I-I th-thought y-you knew b-better. G-guess I-I w-was wrong" He buried his head into his hands and started to cry harder. Win felt guilty for what she said. Edo was such a crybaby. The tiniest things would set him off.

Suddenly, Win was glowing red. An image of a letter was shown in the gem.

Edo lifted his head. He wiped his tears and took his staff. No words came from his mouth. The staff knew what was going to happen next. They were going to pick the letter up, then deliver.

* * *

Izumi Curtis was **not** in a good mood. She stood in a room surrounded by countless drawings and pictures. The drawings on the walls were on just about anything. Flowers in a field, clouds in the sky, a car on the road, lily pads on a pond. They were all masterpieces to her, and she loved them. She sat on the bed, located in far corner of the room. Izumi didn't bother fixing the sheets and blankets, not since...

She picked a teddy bear that was laying close to the pillow and held it up to her face. It smelled sweet, like the cinnamon cookies she had baked the other day.  
Wait, was it the other day? No, maybe it was a few weeks ago. She couldn't remember anymore. She had too much on her mind.

 _Maybe moving on would make me happier..._

Izumi couldn't think. She needed someplace, a little louder, a place where she wasn't really alone.  
Then she realized. The house was much quieter than it usually was. She was alone now, and there were many things she could not remember anymore. Like when to take her medication, when she should start cooking lunch and supper. She seemed to always be in a daze nowadays. She had forgotten. She had forgotten everything.

The woman sat in silence, searching. Searching her mind for something that would come.

Suddenly, she felt a soft breeze on her skin, something she shouldn't be looked over to the window, which was open, curtains flowing with the wind.

 _But the_ _window_ _wasn't_ _open_ _when_ _I walked_ _in_...

Across the room, a boy stood. He held a beautiful staff that was nearly twice his height and wore a coat as red as blood. He took a step closer, but the woman didn't move muscle.

 _I see.. Death has come to claim me too._

"Are you here to kill me?" Izumi asked with a monotonous voice. The boy shook his head and gently placed a red envelope on her lap. The boy remained silent as he walked to the window. He turned to her and opened his mouth, but it was a girl's voice that spoke.

 _You will find happiness in that letter, if you choose to open it..._

It was only a whisper, but to Izumi, it was the loudest thing she had ever heard.

The boy disappeared in a flash of light. The woman stared at the picture on her lap. It looked like an ordinary letter to her. Why and how would this bring happiness? She carefully opened the letter, and pulled out its. Her eyes widened and she placed her hand on her mouth.

Yes. This had made her day.

* * *

"Auntie Izumi!" A teenaged boy cried. He ran through the narrow hallway and stopped. auntie Izumi wasn't in her room. The boy checked the kitchen. she wasn't there either.

"Alphonse!" Izumi called. "Can you get some tape for me?"

Alphonse turned. The voice was coming from _his_ room _._ Ryan's room. The boy rushed to his room, where he found some tape sitting on his desk. He ran to where Izumi was. Alphonse found her, placing another drawing on the wall. The boy threw the tape to his aunt, who caught it without even looking.

"Is that another drawing?" he asked. The woman nodded.

"But isn't Ryan..." Izumi nodded once more.

"He loved us so much, to send one last work of art" She smiled.

Alphonse walked closer, and took a look at the drawing she was taping. It was a crayon drawing of four people, holding hands and smiling happily. There was a name written above each person.

 _Mommy, Daddy, Me, Alphonse_

As he was looking at the drawing, Alphonse noticed ssomething. Small handwriting.

"Wait! Auntie Izumi, stop what you're doing!" The woman stopped and turned around.

"Hm? What is it Alphonse?"

"Auntie, please give me that drawing"

She hesitated for a moment, then gave the boy the drawing. Alphonse flipped the page over, and saw that Ryan had written something too.

"Auntie, did you read the back too?"

"No"

"Okay, then I'll read it with you"

 _Dear Everybody,_

 _I'm not sick anymore. I'm all better and I'm going out to play more. Please don't be sad that I'm gone. I drew a nice pictureso that nobody cries. Please be happy, because I'm happy too.  
_ _Love, Ryan_

The both of them looked up from the letter, then to each other. Words were not spoken, but the both of them shared a feeling of hope.

"Don't worry kid. I'll be the happiest mom ever"

* * *

"You were so weird there. Also, why didn't we stay long enough? We were supposed to make sure the letters were safe! What if the lady threw it in the trash?"

"That's her fault, not mine"

"Geez, Edo. You can be so mean sometimes" Win said.

 _You will find happiness in that letter, if you choose to open it_ Edo mimicked. Whose idea was that?

The boy sighed. "Okay. I sensed the human was going to cry. I don't want to watch another breakdown. That's two people in one day!"

"For me, it would've been three people" Win mumbled.

"Well, today is over and that's all that matters" Edo said, glaring at Win.

The autumn wind blew, and it sent a newspaper flying. It landed at Edo's feet. If it weren't for the front page, Edo would have dismissed it and walked away.

 _Famous Author, Van Hohenheim, Stabbed!_

Edo's eyes widened. He grabbed the paper, crumpled it, and threw it into the nearest trash bin.

"Huh? What was that?" Win asked.

"Ah, it's nothing" Edo replied, with a hint of fear in his voice. "Y'know, I was doing a kind gesture for the environment"

"I've never seen you do something like that before"

Edo forced a laugh. "Well, I'm going to be kinder to this planet, starting today!"

Win didn't say a thing. Edo's behaviour was quite strange. Why did he throw the newspaper away?

They were far from the city now. The mail carrier checked his surroundings.

"Win, no one is watching, right?" Edo's asked.

"No one" replied Win.

"Good" Edo touched the ground, and a magic circle appeared underneath him. A bright light flashed, and enveloped the boy and his staff.

They reappeared in a field filled with flowers of every colour. Edo walked, and approached a two-storey house. He opened the door and walked in, removing his boots in the process. He threw his red coat on the couch, which had a floral pattern (Thanks, Win), and climbed a set of stairs.

Edo's room was simple, with beige walls and a white ceiling. There was a bed here, a desk, and a mini library there, a dresser, and a window at the farthest side of the room.

"Get out" Edo commanded. "I'm going to change" The staff floated out of the room and the boy shut the door. He took off a black jacket with silver edges, black leather pants, and a black tank top, then slipped into soft, pink pyjamas. He touched the back of his head, expecting to pull an elastic out.

"Right" he muttered. "I don't have long hair anymore"

The boy walked to his bed, pulled the sheets, and climbed into bed. He stared at the ceiling, and put his arm up.

 _Someday, I'll come back. Just you wait!_

Those were his last thoughts before sleep claimed him.

 _"Ed"_

* * *

 **A/N: CRAI BAYBEI CRAI BAYBEI 'CAUSE YOU DON'T FCKN CARE!**

 ***sighs* I love Melanie Martinez... ( are those even the lyrics?)**

 **Sorry it took forever to update. I was wayy too busy playing Mystic Messenger and trying to get Jumin to notice me... *drools***

 **Anyway, before you rant on how 'WAI IS EDDD CRYING? WAI LITTLE BBY BE OOC?, I had planned this out carefully. Craibaybei Ed was intentional. If I were to tell you, I would be heading into spoiler territory, and no one likes spoilers. You could message me if you find something out about Edo, I might even hand out (virtual) prizes to those who have the best theories and/or have guessed correctly.**

 **Oh, and since I wanted to get this out before 2017, there might be tons of grammar/spelling errors, so don't kill me... T_T I promise I will edit!**

 **Please review! Tell me if you like the story, if it's interesting, but don't flame! People who review will get a (virtual) mug brownie!**

 **Oh, and I forgot to mention this, but this story takes place in modern time. Sorry if you misunderstood some stuff.**

 **Happy New Year,**

 **Galaxia**

 **EDIT 2017-01-04: I fixed some spelling mistakes, and added a few small details in.**

 **PS. IS ANYONE HERE SAD THAT YUURI KATSUKI DIDN'T WIN GRAND PRIX, OR IS IT JUST ME?**

 **WHY DO I KEEP GETTING THE BAD ENDING FOR YOOSUNG IN MYSTIC MESSENGER?**

 **IS ANYONE HAPPY THAT YUURI ON ICE! IS GETTING A SECOND SEASON? I SURE AM.**


End file.
